La Bondad de Dios
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Su llamamiento había sido de temer junto a lo que escuchaba de Dios, le hizo entender su bondad para con el pueblo y con él…Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Reto Fruto del Espíritu" del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.
1. No se hablar

**La Bondad de Dios**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Random:**

 **Personaje** **:**

 **Jeremías**

 **Fruto:**

 **Bondad**

 **Summary:**

 **Su llamamiento había sido de temer junto a lo que escuchaba de Dios, le hizo entender su bondad para con el pueblo y con él…E** **ste fic corresponde a la actividad: "** **Reto Fruto del Espíritu"** **del foro** **Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **Tiempo:** **Antiguo Testamento (A.T.)**

 **Palabras:** **522 apro** **x.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **1**

 **"** **No se hablar** **"**

Estaba entre los hijos de los sacerdotes, vistiendo su túnica y escuchaba las oraciones de los demás sacerdotes, Anatot era una pequeña villa de la tierra de benjamín.

Sentado entre ellos, un joven varón y cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios moviéndose sin articular sonido.

Cada día, Jeremías hijo de hilcias se reunía con el grupo mientras escuchaba los hechos del joven rey de judá: Josías

Llego a casa exhausto, pero, estaba contento con las reformas hechas por el rey y a pesar de su padre Amon, el joven se volvió a Dios.

Pero, al estar a solas en su cama sintió una opresión en su pecho y no sabia, si era gozo o preocupación.

Cerró los ojos, ya vería mañana el asunto.

Se arrodilló adorando al Señor, porque ahora el rey y el pueblo estaban volviendo a la ley dada por Moisés.

— **"** _ **Antes que te formará en el vientre, te conocí; y antes que saliese de la matriz, te consagré y te di por profeta a las naciones.**_

Aquella voz, era distinta de sus pensamientos con una pureza única e inigualable que penetraba hasta los tuétanos.

Sintió el temor recorrer su cuerpo, había escuchado hablar de **"eso"** y la muerte parecía cernirse sobre él.

— **¡Oh Jehová Dios!—** cayo postrado aún de rodillas y con el frío sudor, recorrer su sien— **He aquí no sé hablar, porque soy muchacho.**

El silencio era abrumador, no sabia si era visión o profecía , pero, estaba seguro de una cosa: Dios le estaba hablando.

— **"** _ **No digas**_ **"** **soy muchacho** **"** **; porque a todos a quienes yo te envíe tu irás, y todo lo que mande dirás. No tengas temor de ellos, porque yo estaré contigo para librarte, dice Jehová.**

No había entendido, hasta que aquel varón término de hablar y sintió su rostro ser levantado. Sus labios se sentían arder, era como si hubiese sentido la mano de Dios sobre su boca.

—" _ **He aquí, pongo mis palabras en tu boca"**_ — dijo el Señor — _ **"Mira, en este día te he constituido sobre naciones y sobre reinos, para arrancar y desmenuzar, para arruinar y destruir, para edificar y plantar."**_

Quedó en silencio, era como si la calidez del sol estuviera en su piel y como ver un campo en siega.

Una vara de almendro, una que se alzaba en la colina y ondeaban sus hojas al viento, pero, su rama era firme.

Luego de un tiempo, fue cortada y limpiada, dejando una gruesa vara.

—" _ **¿Qué ves, Jeremías?"**_ —pregunto su voz, era única y la reconoció de inmediato.

— **Veo una vara de almendro** — respondió Jeremías.

—" _ **Has visto bien, porque yo vigiló sobre mi palabra para ponerla por obra"**_ —su voz era dulce y firme.

"Hasta entonces, no lo había comprendido" pensó Jeremías, todas estas visiones que siguió lo aturdieron y con dolor, supo entonces que Dios estuvo cuidando de su pueblo.

Pero, aún él conservaba en sus pensamientos darles una salvación y con ello, el retorno de lo que vendría por el castigo de su infidelidad.

Parecía que cada vez, el pueblo endurecía su corazón ante sus palabras y se acercaba todo aquello, escrito en las palabras de la ley.

 **xxxxxxcxçxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Lamento

**La Bondad de Dios**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Random:**

 **Personaje** **:**

 **Jeremías**

 **Fruto:**

 **Bondad**

 **Summary:**

 **Su llamamiento había sido de temer junto a lo que escuchaba de Dios, le hizo entender su bondad para con el pueblo y con él…E** **ste fic corresponde a la actividad: "** **Reto Fruto del Espíritu"** **del foro** **Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **Tiempo:** **Antiguo Testamento (A.T.)**

 **Palabras:** **533 apro** **x.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **2**

 **"** **Lamento"**

Tantas profecías, tantas palabras y la destrucción inminente era inevitable.

Escuchar el dolor de Dios por su pueblo, era realmente doloroso ver todo el amor que sentía como padre y la bondad de él, cada profeta, suceso y advertencia para guiarlos.

Pero, una, otra y otra vez despreciaban los intentos de Dios por evitar su mal.

La visión de la olla hirviente, el matrimonio, las dos hermanas, el hermoso futuro que prometía era algo que aún no comprendían.

" _ **Porque mi pueblo es insensato; no me conocen. Son hijos ignorantes y carentes de entendimiento. Son expertos para hacer el mal, pero no saben hacer el bien."***_

Era un inminente el castigo por la infidelidad, el invasor avanzaba con rapidez mientras los sacerdotes pregonaban paz y solo escuchaba el pregón de la guerra.

Los intentos de enderezar al pueblo, que por lo menos cambiarán y la profanación del mismo templo, donde una vez hábito Dios sólo encendían su ira.

Recogió su pequeño equipaje, estaban rodeados y sentía tal dolor como una enfermedad, una que debía sufrir el corazón del Señor

— **Reconozco, oh Señor, que el hombre no es dueño de su camino** —murmuro, mientras veía la hipocresía del pueblo y como ignoraban la voz de Dios, su corazón parecía endurecerse cada día más— **, ni el hombre que camina es capaz de afirmar sus pasos. Corrígeme, oh Jehová, pero con tu juicio; no con tu furor, para no empequeñecer. Derrama tu ira sobre las naciones que no te conocen y sobre las familias que no invocan tu nombre. Porque han devorado a Jacob; lo han devorado y consumido, y han desolado su morada.**

Escuchó como renegaban, sus palabras llenas de veneno y lamentando aquello Jeremías solo negó, solo no guardó silencio ante aquella pared de idolatría.

Dios, era su único amparo ante las miradas llenas de maldad y lo hizo saber, ver las obras de ellos saber que era un cordero que van a degollar aun compartiendo sangre con ellos, dolía.

"Eliminemos el árbol en su vigor. Cortémoslo de la tierra de los vivientes, y nunca más sea recordado su nombre" escuchó en su mente al entrar a la casa y tras cerrar las puertas de su casa.

—Pero, oh Jehová de los ejércitos, que juzgas con justicia y escudriñas la conciencia y el corazón, deja que yo vea tu venganza contra ellos; porque expuse a ti mi causa.

Sintió la calma al escuchar su voz, al saber que estaba respaldando sus palabras.

" _ **Por tanto, así ha dicho el Señor acerca de los hombres de Anatot que buscan tu vida y dicen: 'No profetices en nombre del Señor, para que no mueras por nuestra mano' he aquí yo los castigaré…"**_

Escuchó lo bondadoso que era, se arrodilló en su lecho y aunque eran de su propia ciudad, no creyeron.

Era verdad, la maldad parecía crecer y aun así, sentía la mano bondadosa de Dios. Una que deseaba a su pueblo guardar, restaurar, dirigir y amar, solo por el hecho de una promesa que hizo a Abraham.

Realmente, lo que veía en aquel futuro glorioso era un pueblo tan distinto del que hoy veía pero era real y allí tras terminar se echó en su lecho.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Esta basado en el capítulo 10:17 del libro de Jeremías, algo que llamo mi atención.**

 ***Jeremías 4:22**


End file.
